Daichi Shinzo
'First Name ' Daichi 'Last Name' Shinzo 'IMVU Name' Jtshadowblade 'Nicknames' Skeleton Assassin 'Age' 06/26 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'4ft 'Weight' 130lbs 'Blood type' O 'Behaviour/Personality' Daichi seems like the strong silent type when you first meet him, though this is mostly because Daichi is always analyzing those around him never sure whether they are friend or foe. Even with this he does lighten up and become somewhat talkative after knowing him for a while. Daichi has learned from his past never to let his guard down even a little, even when it seems like his guard is down he is still analyzing those around him, he can act hyper, sad, mad or friendly though he is still completely calm on the inside simply putting on a show for those around him so they don't become suspicious of him. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Laywer and Assassin 'Fighting Style' Kung Fu, Karate, Dambe, Aikido, Ninjutsu Ability Daichi was born with an extremely rare and deadly ability, Bone manipulation. This lethal ability was trained and harnessed with Daichi was found by a master of the martial arts. With this ability Daichi is able to manipulate and stimulate the growth of his own bones though if a single shard of his bones are implanted into someone he can manipulate theirs as well. Daichi is able to make bones denser, stronger, or lighter and sharper at will; he is also able to remove bones to use as weapons, ei; Finger nails to become bullets, a shin to become a katana, spine to become a whip. These bones will almost immediately regrow though this is not without side effects, normally there is intense pain to Daichi though now this is only when removing his spine and if he is severely damaged it could cause his heart to give out. Daichi's bones can cover over his muscles not restricting them but protecting them as if armor, he can do something similar to the outside of his body as well. 'Weapon of Choice' Katana Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 16:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGRPC